


The Phantom of The Opera

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Duet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: It's Christmas day and father & daughter have a special treat for their family - The Demon-Gods.
Relationships: The Devil & Danielle (The Antichrist)
Kudos: 1





	The Phantom of The Opera

**Author's Note:**

> The Devil and his only daughter, The Antichrist celebrate Christmas with their family.

"Astareth." The Devil takes his daughter's hand and gently lifts her up to him, before he whispers a message in her ear.

Danielle (real name Astareth) smiles at her father and agrees with him; "Let's do that father. as a treat to our family." The Devil smiles accordingly at his daughter, before leaving he strokes her nose softly as they exchange smiles with one another.

Much later at their home planet, Demon's Run, the Family of Demon-Gods are unaware of the treat by their family members.

As music plays, Danielle is seen walking down the steps and stands facing away from her family as she starts singing:

Danielle: "In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me  
And speaks my name  
And do I dream again?  
For now I find  
The phantom of the opera is there,  
Inside my mind

*The Devil walks in behind his daughter*

The Devil: "Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over you  
Grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me  
to glance behind  
The phantom of the opera is there  
Inside your mind

*Danielle looks at her father*

Danielle: "Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear

The Devil: "It's me they hear

*The Devil walks towards his daughter*

The Devil and Danielle: "Your (my) spirit and your (my) voice  
In one combined  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside your (my) mind

*Backing singers: "Is that the phantom of the opera?  
Beware the phantom of the opera

The Devil: "In all your fantasies you always knew  
That man and mystery

Danielle: "Were both in you

The Devil and Danielle: "And in this labrinth  
Where night is blind  
The Phantom of the opera is here

Inside my mind

The Devil: "Sing, my Angel of Music!

Danielle: "He's there,  
the Phantom of the Opera.. *singing*

The Devil: "Sing, my Angel of Music!

*Danielle singing*

The Devil: "Sing to me.

*Danielle sings one last time, then the music stops.*

As father and daughter embrace into each other, their family claps and cheers.

**Author's Note:**

> Main Actors:
> 
> The Devil - Antonio Banderas  
> Danielle (The Antichrist) - Billie Piper


End file.
